kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Gallant
Sir Gallant is an apparently senile old man who arrives in Dream Land one day when his spaceship crashes on Planet Popstar. He is sure that he is a divine and powerful hero of a comic book. He is totally committed to his fight for justice and thinks that Tiff, Tuff and Kirby are monsters when he first arrives. After everything is sorted out, Tuff tricks him into thinking King Dedede is a monster. He goes so far to attack Dedede and also mistakes Mabel for Princess Raia, the princess he claims to have saved and sent away for protection years ago. Because of this, Mabel has to play along with Sir Gallant as not to hurt his feelings nor to cause any trouble. When searching his spaceship, Tuff stumbles upon a comic book about the legendary knight himself. This proves that the man is a false, and has been lying (or at least suffering from amnesia) about who he really was all along. Escargoon also finds the comics and persuades Dedede to order Windwhipper, the villain who bested Sir Gallant so long ago. Windwhipper almost destroys Sir Gallant, leaving Mabel mortified. Luckily, Mirror Kirby comes and destroys the monster and saves Sir Gallant. After the battle, Sir Gallant (who is now mortally wounded) realizes that he was living a lie, and that he was no hero (and not so gallant), but instead just an old man who looked at too many comics and videos. Sir Gallant seemingly dies, but just then Mabel comes up to him and slaps him back to his senses. Pretending she is the princess from his stories, Mabel tells him that there are still many stars for him to go to and fight for justice on and to believe in his courage. Sir Gallant flies off still believing that he is a knight, in search of adventure and to make his dream of being a famous hero a reality. Sir Gallant's real name is never given. He is merely called Sir Gallant (the knight who he has been trying to be for his whole life) throughout the entire episode. He wears a knight's helmet, and wields a tarnished silver lance with a slightly crumpled tip. Etymology Sir Gallant's Japanese name, "Quixano," stems from the protagonist "Don Quixote" from Michael Cervantes' satire novel of the same name published in 1605 and 1615. Most of the plot loosely follows the main "quests," as they are called, in the novel. Like Sir Gallant, Don Quixote was a knight believing himself fighting for justice, but the ideas he has are from his own misguided interpretations of exaggerated chivalry from the books he reads. Just like Sir Gallant, Don Quixote traveled with a suit of armor and possessing a large mustache. At one point, Don Quixote sees windmills as giants and therefore enemies, and charges at them with abandon. This is what Windwhipper is supposed to refer to. At the point in the anime where Sir Gallant comes to his senses but that apparently dies of his wounds, it refers to the fact Cervantes' Don Quixote realizes his own folly at the end, but dies soon after, filled with regret. His English name, Sir Gallant, comes from the word "gallant", meaning "brave" or "honourable". Gallery Gallant.PNG‎|Sir Gallant charging forward Sir_Gallant_Princess.jpg|Sir Gallant saving the princess DSCF7377.JPG|Sir Gallant with his mask on de:Sir Gallant ja:キハーノ Category:Anime Characters Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Knights